Never Give Up On Friends
by whatmakesyoubeautiful101
Summary: This is a THREE SHOT. It is my take on how the Michael episode should have went. This story involves the New Directions and yes you guessed it the Warblers! Niff and Wevid play a big part in this story. Though it is mainly about Blaine and Kurt! so enjoy! Rated T for swearing.
1. Thought We Were Friends?

**A/N: Hey Guys! This is a Fanfiction i wrote and it is only going to have three chapters. It is based off the Michael Jackson episode. I Hope you guys like it. So Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Let's See, I own a glee watch,a glee backpack, the warbler cd, A pair of pink sunglasses, land of stories, and i giant pikatchew but i don't own glee.**

* * *

The New Directions was having a sing-off against the Warblers to see who could use Michael Jackson at regionals. Kurt noticed one of the Warbler disappear and then reappear quickly, but had brought a brown paper bag back with them. Kurt started to worry a bit about what was in the bag but went back to singing.

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad__  
__you know It, you know__  
__(Bad bad-really, really bad)__  
__and the whole world has to__  
__answer right now_

Now Kurt could see the bag be passed around from Warbler to Warbler, starting at the back and slowly making its way to the front. By the way some of the Warblers were carrying, and passing the bag, it was most likely supposed to be a secret. That made Kurt worry even more. _What were those Warblers up to?_ Kurt asked himself._  
__(And the whole world has to__  
__answer right now)__  
__Just to tell you once again,__  
__(Just to tell you once again,)__  
__who's bad?_

Just as the last line was said Sebastian, the criminal chipmunk reached inside the bag grabbing out a slushie cup. Kurt was wondering why he had it right when he swung his arm back and threw it towards Kurt. Kurt closed his eyes and waited to feel the sting of coldness, but instead he felt hands pushing him out of the way. Then everyone could hear the screams coming from a very familiar voice. Kurt opened his eyes and saw Blaine on the ground holding his right eye screaming. He knelt down beside him quickly.

"Blaine what happened." Kurt asked frantically as the rest of the New Directions crowded around them.

"Ahh it fucking hurts!" Blaine yelled. Kurt could feel the tears start to form in his eyes and cloud his vision.

"I'll dial 9-1-1!" Rachel said as she pulled out her phone and started to punch in the numbers. Kurt was beyond furious. He looked up to see if the Warblers were still here only to find all except for four, leaving as fast as they could. Nick, Jeff, Wes and David were standing around trying to see what happen. Then when they saw that Kurt was giving them his ultimate bitch glare and they quickly turn and followed the other Warblers out.

"An ambulance is on its way." Rachel informed.

"It hurts to open my eye!" Blaine yelled.

"I'm gonna cut a bitch." Santana said in her extreme bitch voice. Pretty soon she would say something about going all Lima Heights.

"We can't let them get anyway with this." Artie said.

"We won't, they are going down." Finn stated.

"Guys shut up and calm down. Let's worry about Blaine right now okay!" Kurt yelled. Then he turned and said quieter, "Blaine can you please try and sit up?" Kurt watched as Blaine tried and failed at sitting up.

"Okay Blaine just hang on the hospital is like twenty minutes away from here so they will be here soon." Tina assured. Kurt and Mercedes were sitting with Blaine and helping him as much as they could, Santana, Puck, Finn, Mike, and Sam were over in the corner making plans to make Sebastian admit if there was anything in the slushie, Artie, Sugar, Rory, and Brittany were talking about Michael Jackson, Quinn, Rachel, and Tina were waiting outside the parking garage for the ambulance which would be there in a few minutes. Ten minutes later the three girls came running back and a few feet behind them was an ambulance.

"Finally." Kurt muttered under his breath. They explained the story to the paramedics and they put Blaine inside the vehicle immediately. Finn offered to come with Kurt to the hospital and Kurt nodded getting into the car.

"You guys should go home and I'm sure you will find out what's going on as soon as we do." Finn said. The New Directions agreed and everyone piled in the cars that were brought and left. Finn followed behind the ambulance vehicle all the way to the hospital.

When they went inside they were told to go sit in the waiting area so that the doctor can take Blaine into a different room for examination. So that is where Kurt and Finn waited anxiously for the doctor to come out and tell him what was wrong. Soon five minutes passed, that then turned into fifteen, this turned into a half-hour. Finn sat beside Kurt watching his distraught brother. Eventually after an hour of being in the waiting room Kurt finally spoke.

"I don't get why the Warblers, would throw a slushie at me or Blaine, well I get why Sebastian would. We are their friends. Blaine and I had just hung out with Nick, Jeff, and David like two weekends ago." Kurt said angrily through clenched teeth and Finn just shrugged. Finn was about to offer a reason when he saw a doctor come toward them.

"Umm are you family to Blaine Anderson?" A female doctor asked. Kurt looked at her name tag and saw her name was Mimi.

"No, this is Blaine's boyfriend Kurt," Finn gestured to his brother. "And I am Kurt's step-brother."

"How is he and what exactly happened?" Kurt asked.

"Sweetie I'm sorry, but I can't share that information with you. I would need to see a family member. I'm sorry. Kurt if a family member shows up just tell the front desk and they will call me. I'm sorry." Mimi says and leaves. Kurt sits back down, the tears finally sliding down his porcelain cheeks. He heard the hospital doors open and shut and looked up as a small women walked in with an urgent look on her face. She had dark curly hair, almost like Blaine's, thrown into a quick bun.

"Hello, umm but I got a call saying my son was at the hospital. I would like to see him. Do you know where I can find Blaine Anderson?" the woman said.

"Yes if you could go sit in the waiting area I will get the doctor." The front desk lady said. The woman nodded her head and walked over to where Kurt and Finn were seated.

"Hello." Blaine's mom said as she sat beside Kurt.

"Hi Mrs. Anderson, I'm Kurt, Blaine's boyfriend." Kurt smiled threw his tears. "This is my step-brother Finn."

"Oh Hello Kurt, Blaine has told me a lot about you. It's nice to meet you Finn." Finn held out his hand and she shook it. Kurt did the same thing and she shook his hand as well.

"Thank you and it's nice to meet you too ma'am." Finn smiled.

"It is a shame I am meeting you boys like this. My name is Kimberly but you can call me Kim. Now dear can you tell me what exactly happened?" Kimberly asked. So Kurt explained everything about the New Direction and the Warblers both wanting to use MJ, about the sing-off, and bout the slushie.

"The Slushie was originally meant for me but Blaine jumped in front of me and pushed me away so I wouldn't get hit. He instantly dropped to the ground crying out in pain. Mrs. Anderson," Kimberly cut Kurt off. "Call me Kimberly or Kim dear."

"K-Kimberly I have been hit with enough slushies to know that it doesn't hurt that bad when it get in your eyes. It just stings a little. That is why I think that the slushie was tampered with. Though I have no evidence if it was or not but, I will find out." Kurt explained. Kim was about to say something when Mimi came towards us.

"Hi Mrs. Anderson, I am Doctor Mimi. So basically what happened is his cornea in his right eye has been deeply scratched and his going to need surgery. He has been admitted to a room already so you can go and see him now. He is going to be given an eye patch, free of charge, and he is going to have to wear it until surgery and then for a week after. His surgery will be scheduled for sometime next week. Follow me and I will take you to his room. Kurt you can come as well." Mimi smiled. Kurt was glad that it wasn't worse. He followed the doctor Blaine's room and went in first. He saw that Blaine was lying in bed with his left eye shut and an eye patch over his right eye. Kurt went and sat down in a chair on Blaine's right side and Kim sat down on the left, Finn sat on a chair in the corner. Kim turned on the T.V and her, Kurt, and Finn watched Real House Wives until Blaine woke up.

"Hi Mom, I'm sorry if you got freaked out when you heard I was in the hospital." Blaine said weakly.

"Sweetie it is alright. I think Kurt freaked out enough for the both of us." They all laughed.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked grabbing Blaine's hand.

"Okay I guess. My eye hurts though." Blaine scratched his chin.

"Dude you look like a pirate." Finn said. They stayed and talked until it was 9 pm. Finn said goodbye to Blaine and Kim and went in the hall. Kurt went over to Blaine and kissed him lightly on the lips. Then he went over to Kim who stood and hugged him.

"It was great to finally meet you Kurt and I hope to see you soon." Kim said as she continued to bear hug him. For a woman that small and tiny as her, she sure was strong.

"Yes and you as well and I will probably be here tomorrow." Kurt said as they finally pulled back from the hug. He said bye one last time then left the room. Finn was reading some health poster when Kurt grabbed his arm and led him down the hall and to the front doors. The walked to the car and got in Finn started the engine and slowly backed out of the parking lot. Not wanting a repeat of when he almost killed a mailman. Kurt closed his eyes letting the gentle motion of the car driving try to calm him. Half an hour later they pulled in to the Hummel-Hudson driveway and got out of the car and walked inside. Kurt immediately went upstairs and to his room. He changed into his pj's and did his skin care routine and slipped into bed. He grabbed his phone from his night stand were he had set it this morning cause he didn't want to take it to school. He unlocked it and found out that everyone from New Directions had called and texted, wanting to know how Blaine was doing. So Kurt sent out a massive text to all the ND's explaining what had happened. After he sent the text and noticed he had a missed call from Nick and David. He also had a texted from Jeff.

**We understand if u never want to speak to us again but can you meet us at the Lima Bean tomorrow after school? –Jeff**

Kurt didn't bother texting or calling them back because he didn't want to talk to them after they had hurt Blaine. So Kurt put his phone away and fell into a dreamless sleep.

When he woke in the morning he was debating on whether he should go and see his so-called friends. He really didn't want to see them because he was pissed at them but, he wanted to hear what they had to say for them selves. He got ready for school and met Finn and Carole downstairs. Finn was slurping some milk from a cereal bowl and Carole was doing the dishes. Kurt sat down at the table and Carole looked up from washing a plate at was staring at Kurt.

"Kurt you don't have to go to school today if you don't want to. I thought maybe me and you could go visit Blaine in the hospital?" Carole said.

"Are you serious? I can spend the whole day with Blaine." Kurt asked shocked. Carole nodded. Kurt jumped up the table and hugged Carole. Finn asked Kurt to tell Blaine he said hi and then left for school. When Carole finished up the dishes she and Kurt got in her car and before they went to the hospital they stopped at the mall and went to a store that sold cards and got one for Blaine as they were about to leave Kurt spotted a parrot with an eye patch on.

"Carole we have to get this for Blaine." Kurt asked. Carole laughed and agreed. They paid for their items and then drove to the hospital. They walked through the doors and went to the front desk.

"We are here to visit Blaine Anderson." Carole told the lady.

"Okay just sign your name here and then here are your visitor passes." The lady said and then they walked to his room. When they were a few feet away from Blaine's room they could hear the TV on. They walked in the room and as soon as Kurt saw Blaine was looking at him in surprise Kurt smiled.

"Hey Mrs. Hudson, and Kurt aren't you suppose to be in school?" Blaine asked smiling at Kurt.

"We thought we would come and visit you." Carole said as she sat in the chair Kim had the night before. Kurt placed a kiss on Blaine's mouth and sat in the chair he sat in the night before.

"We also brought you a present." Kurt said as he handed Blaine the gift bag. Blaine took the gift and started laughing when he pulled out the parrot.

"Thank you guys, I really appreciate it." Blaine said.

"So Blaine do they know for sure when you are going to have your eye surgery?" Carole asked

"Next Wednesday around 11 am is when they plan on doing it." Blaine answered.

"I will be here when it is over I promise." Kurt said looking at Carole and begging her to let him come. She nodded.

"Oh shoot I just realized that I have some errands to do. Well Feel better Blaine and Kurt just text me when you need a ride home alright." Carole said.

"Will do." Kurt nodded and Carole left the room. Kurt was about to say something when his phone made a noise informing him he had a text. He looked at it and saw it was from Nick.

**Kurt, please all we r asking for is a few minutes to explain. –Nick **

Kurt didn't bother texting him back. He decided he was going to go but did really want to text them.

"Who is texting you?" Blaine asked.

"Rachel asked me why I wasn't at school." Kurt lied. He didn't want to make Blaine upset by telling him it was one of the Warblers. Blaine nodded and Kurt got another text.

**We will wait for u. Just please give us a chance. –Wes**

Kurt sighed annoyed and put his phone away. They spent most of the day watching Harry potter movie that Blaine's mom brought over with her when she stopped by before work. It was around two thirty when Kurt's phone started to ring.

"Hello."

"Hi Kurt we are going to need you to put your phone on speaker." Mercedes demanded. Kurt did as he was told.

"Hi Blaine and Kurt everyone on New Directions is here."

"Hi guys. How are you?" Blaine said.

"We should be asking you that." Sam said.

"How is your eye?" Rachel asked.

"It hurts but surgery is next Wednesday so that's good." Blaine sighed.

"I just can't believe the Warblers would do something like that." Tina said.

"I know, I can't believe. I thought they were my friends and then they go and try to slushie Kurt. I just can't believe it." Blaine had an annoyed and angry tone in his voice.

"Blaine it was very sweet of you to take that slushie for Kurt." Quinn told him.

"Thank you for that again." Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek. They talked with the New Directions for a little bit longer until they had to go. Blaine looked absolutely exhausted.

"Blaine I'm going to go for a bit to let you sleep. I promise to come back in an hour alright." Kurt said. Blaine nodded and closed his eyes. Within five minutes he was asleep. Kurt quietly let him self out of the room. The Lima Bean was about a ten minute walk from the hospital. Kurt started on his walk to it.

When he got there, he looked threw the window and saw the four boys still in there uniforms, sitting at a table. Kurt walked in the door and thankfully none of them saw him. He walked up to the counter and ordered his non-fat grande mocha. He could hear the boys from where he stood.

"He isn't going to show guys. He probably hates our guts and I wouldn't blame him." Nick said.

"Well I wish he would just hear us out. Fuck Sebastian didn't say he was going to slushie them when we went there. I want to know what was up with that slushie though. From what Kurt told us a slushie doesn't make someone scream in pain." David said. Kurt walked up to them.

"No it doesn't. What was in the slushie is what I want to know." Kurt said harshly as he sat down as far apart from the boys as he could.

"Kurt we didn't think you would come." Jeff said smiling.

"I heard and trust me it wasn't something high on my to do list." Kurt snarled. Their smiles immediately dropped when they heard the tone in Kurt's voice.

"We understand if you hate u-" Wes started but was cut off by Kurt.

"Try despise you guys. I can't believe you would do something so low like that. Blaine has to have surgery on his eye because his supposed friends threw a slushie at him, well at me and he pushed me out of the way." Kurt stated getting angrier and angrier.

"What are you serious?" Jeff nearly yelled.

"We had no idea Sebastian even planed to slushie anyone, we swear. Kurt you have no idea how sorry we are and how guilty we feel. Trust us when I saw we are going to help you figure out what Sebastian did." Nick finally spoke up. Kurt calmed a bit.

"Why should I believe you?" Kurt snapped.

"You don't have to but, we are." Nick replied.

"I don't know why but for some reason I believe you." Kurt said. Wes let out a breath that he was holding in.

"So you forgive us?" Kurt thought for a moment before nodding.

"I forgive you but I am still upset a little. Oh and good luck trying to convince the New Directions your sorry. Especially Santana because she wants to seriously hurt you guys." Kurt laughed at the thought of Santana going all Lima Heights on Sebastian.

"Well it is good that you forgive us. We feel so guilty about what Sebastian did." Jeff admitted. Kurt looked at the clock on the wall. He had to get going soon.

"Well guys I have to get going." Kurt said.

"Hey Kurt are you going to visit Blaine?" David asked.

"Yes I am." Kurt confirmed.

"Would we be able to come and say sorry?" Wes asked.

"Sure I guess." Kurt replied.

"Okay we will follow behind you then since we don't know where the hospital is." Jeff suggested. Kurt shook his head.

"The hospital is like ten minute walk from here."

"Oh well if you want you can ride with Wes and me." David offered. Kurt nodded and they walked out the door to the car. They pulled out of the Parking lot with Niff following behind them in Nick's car. Kurt gave Wes the directions and a few minutes later they pulled up in the hospital parking lot. They walked into the hospital and signed in at the front desk. The boys followed Kurt to Blaine's room.

"Okay you guys just wait out here while I let him know you're here alright." The boys nodded and Kurt went in the room and shut the door. It looked like Blaine was just starting to wake up.

"Hi Kurtie." Blaine called out. Kurt laughed at what Blaine had called him.

"Hey Blaine, umm there are some people here to see you and no it is not anyone from the New Directions." Kurt informed Blaine.

"Well then who is it? Wait is it Niff and Wevid?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. Blaine looked upset for a moment and then called out,

"Door is open." A few seconds later the door slowly opened and Nick was the first one to come in, followed by Jeff, Then David, and finally Wes.

"Hi Blaine." Nick said.

"Hi." Was all Blaine said.

"How are you?" Jeff managed.

"Pissed off." Blaine mumbled.

"Blaine we are so sorry. Seriously we had no ideas what Sebastian was planning on doing. Dude you are our best friend and we never would have let Sebastian do that to either of you if we knew." Wes informed.

"Come on Blainers, please forgive us. Trust us we are going to do everything we can do to expose Sebastian. Though first we need to find out what was in that slushie." Nick said.

"I believe you guys, but that doesn't mean I forgive you." Blaine sighed.

"We understand though we just wanted you to know that we were so sorry this happened to you."David said. Blaine didn't even look at them. From where Kurt sat he could see Nick's eyes start to water. Jeff walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his upset boy friend. Then the boys quietly walked out with out saying goodbye afraid that would be the last time they ever saw their old friend.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed it so far the next chapter will be up soon. Review!**

**-Sam**


	2. Criminal Chipmunk

**I feel so bad. I said i was going to update it really soon. but i haven't been able to because i was grounded for like two weeks or so and then i have been busy with school. So please don't hate me. I updated it now so that's a good . Oh the song i used in the last chaoter was Bad obviously by michael jackson. The song in this chapter is smooth criminal by MJ. Ummm some parts of this chapter are actually in the episode and someparts aren't. just soyou know there will be one more chapter and then this story will be fineto. (That means finished lol) So i hope you like this chapter! OMG I am so excited for the Britney episode on thursday are you guys?  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. I wish i did but i don't. lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 (Santana)**

It was the day after Niff and Wevid had come to the hospital to talk to Blaine. Kurt was sitting in an abandoned classroom when Santana had found him.

"Hey what are you doing?" Santana said startling Kurt as she walked into the classroom.

"Trying to keep the flames from shooting out the sides of my face." Kurt sighed.

"Well that outfit isn't helping." Santana joked. Kurt just looked at her.

"I'm tired of being stepped on all the time. I take a lot of crap from a lot of people but, I refuse to take it from Sebastian, the Criminal Chipmunk. So, I have been sitting here for the last hour making a list of ways to get back at him." When Kurt said that last part Santana looked up at him and smiled an evil smile.

"Well today is your lucky day because Auntie Snixx just arrived on the bitch town express. Now, my suggestions are we drag him bound and gagged to a tattoo parlor for a tramp stamp that reads 'Tips Appreciated' or 'Congratulations You're My 1000th Customer'!" Santana smiled proudly at her suggestions.

"After what he did to Blaine I really wanted to hurt him, but I can't. I have fought against violence at this school for to long. I have to take the high road."

"You know what Prancy Smurf, I respect that. You're probably right. I want to go to a college that isn't a feema trailer in a prison yard. So let's take the high road. We're not going to beat Sebastian by playing dirty but we are going to beat him." Kurt nodded.

"Now if you will excuse me I have to go deal with a road kill chipmunk." Santana said and excused her-self. She walked down to the choir room in hope to find Artie. When she got there she saw that Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes were there talking.

"Hey have any of you guys seen Artie?" Santana asked.

"No we haven't. Why do you need him?" Rachel asked.

"None of your business Berry!" Santana shot back and left the room. She was walking down the hall when she heard Mike talking to someone in an empty classroom. She walked in and saw it was Artie.

"Yo Artie come here." Santana called.

"Yes?"

"I need you to do me a favor. I need you to find me a small tape recording device that I can easily hide and I need it by tomorrow." Santana explained.

"Okay but can I ask why?"

"No because if what I want to do works you will find out later." Santana smiled and then left. That little Meer cat faced bitch was going to pay.

(NEXT DAY)

Santana walked into the school the next morning in search for Artie. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

**Meet me in the choir room ASAP! –Artie**

**On my way stubbles. –Santana**

She walked quickly to the room and when she got there Artie was waiting with a bag on his lap.

"Here you go. This is pretty high-tech. It records everything clearly and it is small and very easy to hide anywhere."

"Perfect. Thanks Artie but, now I have to go." Santana said and headed out the door to the girls bathroom. She quickly found the perfect spot for the small recorder and it was in a place where she could easily hit play and stop when necessary. She then dressed in her black outfit accessorized with her favorite black fedora. She walked out of the bathroom and got in her car, also sending a quick text to Brittany to tell everyone she wouldn't be at school until later. She turned her key in the ignition and started to drive to her destination. An hour or so later she pulled up in front of Dalton Academy. Santana parked the car and got out. She walked up the steps and opened the door to go inside. She spotted some random dude in a sweater with a red 'D' on it.

"Hey kid can you tell me where I might find the warblers?" Santana asked.

"Umm they are probably in their choir room or maybe you could try the orchestra room." The boy said and then left. So Santana walked around for a while until she walked into what she assumed was the orchestra room. A few minutes later she saw the door on the other side open and in walked the Warblers. Sebastian was at the very front.

"Hey Andrew McCarthy, don't know if you heard but Blaine may loose an eye, the same Blaine who was just besties with most of you for months ago." I said walking up to them. The boy on his right, who she recalled Kurt mentioning his name was Trent, spoke up first.

"Wait, are you serious? Is he going to be okay?"

"Well sure if he doesn't care about seeing in three dimensions." She shot back.

"Trent I got this." Sebastian said. "Bummer about Blaine, he was pretty. He shouldn't have gotten in the way though, that slushie was meant for Kurt." Santana saw one of the boys who looked like they had a bad blonde dye job frowned at Sebastian.

"You may look like the villain out of a cheesy 80's high school movie but, you should know I am fully prepared to go all Danny Laruso on your ass. Admit you put something in that slushie. What was it huh, glass, asphalt-" She was about to ask more when that stupid Meer cat cut her off.

"Red dye number 6." Santana could tell he was lying.

"You're a liar!" He looked back at he friends with a surprised look.

"She questioned my honor. I demand satisfaction in Warbler tradition."

"You want to have a duel." I asked. I thought about it for a sec and the perfect Michael song popped in my head. I turned around to the little bit of orchestra people who were packing up their instruments. "Cello guys can you hang back for a second, I'm going to need you on this one."

"Everyone else clear out, I don't want you to see me make a girl cry." Santana laughed as he said this. She walked up to the cello Guy and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and he began to play and he friend caught on quickly. Santana walked and sat down in a seat in the row behind the cello guys.

_[Sebastian:]_  
_Uh, as he came into the window_  
_it was the sound of a crescendo, uh!_  
_He came into her apartment_  
_He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!_  
_She ran underneath the table_  
_He could see she was unable_  
_so she ran into the bedroom_  
_she was struck down_  
_it was her doom_  
_Annie are you OK?_

_[Santana:]_  
_So, Annie are you OK?_  
_[Sebastian:]_  
_Are you OK, Annie?_

_[Santana:]_  
_Annie are you OK?_  
_[Sebastian:]_  
_So, Annie are you OK?_  
_[Santana:]_  
_Are you OK, Annie?_

_[Sebastian:]_  
_Annie are you OK?_  
_[Santana:]_  
_So, Annie are you OK?_  
_[Sebastian:]_

_Are you OK, Annie?_

_[Santana:]_  
_Annie are you OK?_  
_[Sebastian:]_  
_So, Annie are you OK?_

_[Santana and Sebastian:]_  
_Are you OK, Annie?_  
_Annie are you OK?_  
_Will you tell us that you're OK ([Sebastian:] uh!)_  
_There's a sign in the window_  
_That he struck you - A crescendo Annie_  
_He came into your apartment_  
_He left the bloodstains on the carpet ([Sebastian:] uh!)_  
_Then you ran into the bedroom_  
_you were struck down_  
_It was your doom _

_[Sebastian:]_  
_Annie are you OK?_  
_[Santana:]_  
_So, Annie are you OK?_  
_[Sebastian:]_  
_Are you OK Annie?_

_[Santana:]_  
_Annie are you OK?_  
_[Sebastian:]_  
_So, Annie are you OK?_  
_[Santana:]_  
_Are you OK Annie?_

_[Sebastian:]_  
_Annie are you OK?_  
_[Santana:]_  
_So, Annie are you OK?_  
_[Santana and Sebastian:]_  
_Are you OK Annie?_

_[Sebastian:]_  
_You've been hit by_  
_[Santana:]_  
_You've been hit by_  
_[Santana and Sebastian:]_  
_A Smooth Criminal_

_[Sebastian:]_  
_So they came into the out way_  
_It was Sunday - What a black day, uh!_  
_Mouth to mouth resuscitation_  
_Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations_

_Annie are you OK?_  
_[Santana:]_  
_So, Annie are you OK?_  
_[Sebastian:]_  
_Are you OK Annie?_

_[Santana:]_  
_Annie are you OK?_  
_[Sebastian:]_  
_So, Annie are you OK?_  
_[Santana:]_  
_Are you OK Annie?_

_[Sebastian:]_  
_Annie are you OK?_  
_[Santana:]_  
_So, Annie are you OK?_  
_[Sebastian:]_  
_Are you OK Annie?_

_[Santana:]_  
_Annie are you OK?_  
_[Sebastian:]_  
_So, Annie are you OK?_

_[Sebastian and Santana:]_  
_Annie are you OK?_  
_Will you tell us that you're OK_  
_There's a sign in the window_  
_That he struck you - A crescendo Annie_  
_He came into your apartment_  
_He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!_  
_Then you ran into the bedroom_  
_you were struck down_  
_It was your doom_  
_Annie are you OK?_  
_Are you OK Annie?_

_[Sebastian:]_  
_You've been hit by_  
_[Santana:]_  
_You've been struck by_  
_[Santana and Sebastian:]_  
_A Smooth Criminal_

_[Santana (Sebastian):]_  
_I don't know! (Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK)_  
_I don't know! (There's a sign in the window)_  
_I don't know! (That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)_  
_I don't know! (He came into your apartment)_  
_I don't know! (Left bloodstains on the carpet)_  
_I don't know why baby! (Then you ran into the bedroom)_  
_I don't know! (You were struck down)_  
_(It was your doom - Annie!) (Annie are you OK?)_  
_Dang, gone it - Baby! (Will you tell us, that you're OK)_  
_Dang, gone it - Baby! (There's a sign in the window)_  
_Dang, gone it - baby! (That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)_  
_Hoo! Hoo! (He came into your apartment)_  
_Dang, gone it! (Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)_  
_Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! (Then you ran into the bedroom)_  
_Dang gone it! (You were struck down)_  
_(It was your doom - Annie!)_

_[Sebastian:]_  
_You've been hit by _

_[Santana and Sebastian:]_  
_you've been struck by_  
_A Smooth Criminal_

As soon as the music finished Santana yelled out,

"I was better!"

"You weren't even close." Sebastian snapped back.

"I was better! Now tell me the truth! What did you put in that slushie?!" Santana yelled as the Warblers started to file back in.

"Rock salt, but its okay." Sebastian said smugly.

"Why is it okay? I just told you Blaine had to have surgery!" Santana was furious. Sebastian had is back to her for a moment.

"It's okay because I didn't put any thing in this one." With one swift move he tossed the slushie at Santana. Santana was shocked for a moment then with a quick move lifted her leg and kicked him as hard as she could in the groin.

"You're a fucking dead man!" Santana yelled before walking away to find a wash room. As she was walking away she heard one of the Warblers say,

"What the fuck man? Why did you make us slushie her? You know what you're a fucking asshole. Come on Wevid, and Jeff." Then Santana heard a thud and a groan come from Sebastian. Santana ran until she found the nearest bathroom. She took off her hat and grabbed some paper towel. She started to wipe away the red slush and ten minutes later she looks good as new. She was just about to start wiping off her hat when she heard the door open. She looked up and in the mirror saw four boys who she remembered Kurt said their names were Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David.

"What the fuck do you guys want?" Santana growled.

"We want Sebastian to pay!" Jeff says with a hint of anger in his voice.

"We talked to Kurt and we got him to forgive us and we are sorry Sebastian did that to you and don't worry I kicked him again in the balls." Nick said and smiled at the last part.

"So you want to see Sebastian's head turning on a spid as well?" Santana questioned.

"Well maybe not that extreme but something like that." Wes said.

"So how are we going to take him down?" David asked. Santana stuck her hand up her shirt and took something out from it. The boys were relieved when they saw it was a tape recorder.

"I have a recording of him admitting what is in it. Come on boys, we have to go prove the New Directions of your innocence." Santana said and the followed her out of the school and the boys piled in David's car and followed Santana all the way to Lima. When they pulled up in front of the school they had a few minutes till the bell rang.

"Come on the New Directions will be in the choir room already. I will go in first to make sure it is safe but first I am going to change into my cheerios uniform. These clothes are fucking sticky." The boys followed Santana and waited out side the girl's locker room while she changed. When she came out she led the boys to the choir room.

"Okay wait here." Santana instructed and then walked into the room.

"Santana where have you been all day, I missed you." Brittany said and ran up and kissed her.

"I went on a field trip. Where is ?" Santana asked.

"He is dealing with the slushie incident and won't make it to today's practice." Kurt said.

"Perfect, now I took a little trip to Dalton to do some investigating and found some people who want to take Sebastian down. Now if anyone of you makes a comment about whom they are. So help me god I will go all Lima Heights on your asses. Got it." Everyone nodded. "Good, now come on in guys." The door opened but no one came in.

"Get your asses in here you fucking wusses!" Santana yelled and slowly the boys walked in. Much to their surprise no one made a comment about them.

"So as I was saying when I went to Dalton I got this. Yo Blondie press play." Santana said to Jeff. He pulled the recorder out of his pocket and pressed play.

_"Admit it what did you put in that slushie?!"_ An angry voice of Santana poured out of the small device.

_"Rock salt."_ Jeff paused it.

"So now all we got to do is show that tape to the police-" David started saying and then was cut off by Santana.

"Then that little bitchlet will be head to juvie."

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter and the next one will be up in a few days and this time i mean it.**


	3. Black & White

**So Sorry this is so late. I had it all typed out and i saved it on my USB but then considering my Luck i lost my USB. But thankfully i found it so i hope you enjoy it. It is the last chapter. though i am thinking of continuing this by writing the On My Way one were Sebastian messes with the N D's again but im not sure. tell me your thoughts on it. Any way thank you to all the people who read this it means alot and thanks to everyone who reviewed. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Glee. if i did Glee S04E04 never would have happened.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 (Nick)**

"No, no. We are not going to do that." Kurt said randomly. Nick noticed how everyone just turned their heads and stared at him in complete confusion.

"But Kurt, this isn't violent. I tapped to my under boob and went under cover." Santana said confused. The Warblers just looked at each other confused.

"Kurt we thought you would want to take Sebastian down?" Nick asked confused.

"So Sebastian gets kicked out of school, you guys still do Michael and you beat us." Nick was about to protest but Kurt spoke before he could. "Look guys I want to see Sebastian rotting in jail and also he is young so his butt can take it but you can't go looking for payback every time the world wrongs you. If Michael went after all the hater then he never would have had enough time to make all that amazing music. So we aren't going to punish the other but we are going to teach them a lesson."

"So how are we going to do that?" Nick heard Jeff say.

"Yeah, we have to tell the Warbler what Sebastian did. We all thought it was a regular slushie." Nick agreed.

"Well I feel the other Warblers really don't understand Michael." Kurt said.

"Wait there isn't going to be any violence what so ever?" Nick heard the guy with the Mohawk asked.

"No violence Puck, we are going to take the high road." Santana said with a sighed.

"Wait then shouldn't we go talk to Ryerson so we can get some weed?" Puck asked confused.

"Umm Puck, I don't think that is the kind of high they are talking about." Nick laughed.

"Ok let's get to work. He is a song we are going to sing to teach them a lesson. Niff, and Wevid are going to sing it with us and I'm also going to need you guys to invite the others to our auditorium tomorrow at 2:30." Nick nodded and then they all got to work. After a few hours of practising Nick, Jeff, and David finally went back to Dalton.

"So when are you going to tell him?" David asked.

"Now, Jeff are you going to come with me?" Nick asked.

"We will all go with you." Wes said. They started to wake to Sebastian's dorm but were stopped by a voice calling them.

"Finally your back, Sebastian is pissed by the way." Trent said.

"Where is he we have to talk to him?" Nick asked.

"In the Warbler room." They thanked Trent and left to find Sebastian. When they got to the room they saw Sebastian was playing the piano singing I Want You Back by Michael Jackson.

"If I listen to this any longer I might barf." Nick said. They all agreed and Nick walked in.

"Okay stop. That was gross." Nick said.

"Fuck off Nick." Sebastian spat and started to get up.

"Wait, we have been invited to the New Direction auditorium to see a performance." Jeff said.

"As if they think I would want to go." Sebastian laughed a vicious laugh.

"Come on lets at least here what they have to say." David said. Nick was worried Sebastian would say no then all their hard work would have been a waste.

"Fine just stop fucking begging geez." Sebastian yelled and left the room.

"Yes the plan is now in action. I'll text him." Nick said pulling out his phone.

**Meer Kat went for it. We will b there tomorrow. –Nick**

**Perfect when u guys get here tomorrow, u guys have to sneak away? –Kurt**

**Yes. C U tomorrow. –Nick.**

Nick and Jeff went to their room with Wevid and decided to have a movie night. Jeff wanted to pick and he pick Dead Poets Society. Nick loved this movie. Jeff and he would always watch it. Nick and Jeff cuddled togetheras did Wes and David. (Pretty sure it is more than friends there.) Halfway into the movie the boys were arguing about their favorite character.

"Neil is my favorite because he is a strong leader." Jeff stated.

"No way. I like Todd because he is kind of shy and quiet. Also you can so tell he feels something for Neil." Nick said.

"You both have horrible taste in characters. Charlie is the best character." David said and Wes nodded. Nick rolled his eyes.

"You guys just like him because his last name is Dalton." Nick laughed.

"No we don't. Anyways let's just watch the movie." Wes said. It was around when Neil was performing in the play when Nick realized everyone else was asleep. He thought he should probably get some sleep because it is going to be a long day tomorrow.

It was 2:15 when the Warblers arrived at McKinley. Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David were at the very back walking slowly behind all the rest, and when the Warblers turned the corner the four boys stopped walking and turned and quickly ran to the choir room.

"They are on their way to the auditorium." Nick said.

"Perfect let's go." Kurt said. The four boys followed the New Directions to the auditorium. When they entered they saw that the Warblers weren't there yet. Niff and Wevid went to the side of the stage where they couldn't be seen if someone was sitting in the audience. Nick heard the doors open and then he heard Artie's voice.

"It's nice of you to show."

"Is whatever this is going to take long, I can't stand the stench of public schools?" Sebastian's voice bellowed.

"It won't take long and all you have to do is sit and listen." Quinn said.

"We're not doing Michael for regionals." Artie said.

"We didn't think you would surrender that easily." Sebastian said and Nick just knew he was smirking.

"We are tired of the lying, the fighting, and the backstabbing." Kurt said. "We're show choirs; we are supposed to be supportive of each other."

"This is called taking the high road, which I was shock had nothing to do with marijuana." Nick laughed at Puck's comment.

"Just because you're doing Michael doesn't mean you understand him." Artie stated.

"And you do?" Sebastian said laughing.

"Yes and we are about to show you." Mercedes said and that was their cue to come out. When they walked on stage, Nick looked at Sebastian's face and he swore he saw his jaw hit the ground. Then the music started.

_[Artie:]__  
Ouh!  
Ouh!  
I took my baby  
On a Saturday bang  
Boy is that girl with you  
Yes we're one and the same_

_[Rachel:]__  
now I believe in miracles  
and a miracle  
has happened tonight  
Hee!  
Ah!_

_[Santana and Nick with ND and Jeff, Wes, and David:]__  
But, if  
You're thinkin'  
About my baby  
It don't matter if you're  
Black or white_

_[Kurt and Jeff:]__  
Whoo!  
They print my message  
In the Saturday sun  
I had to tell them  
I ain't second to none_

_[Mercedes and David:]__  
And I told about equality  
And it's true  
Either_

_[Mercedes and Santana:]__  
You're wrong  
Or you're right  
__[Nick:]__  
Whoo!  
Ahhh!_

_[Rachel and Santana with ND and Niff, and Wevid:]__  
But, if  
You're thinkin'  
About my baby  
It don't matter if you're  
Black or white  
__[Wes:]__  
Hee!  
__[Kurt:]__  
Don't babe!  
__[Rachel:]__  
Hehe!_

_[Wes and Rachel:]__  
I am tired of this devil  
I am tired of this stuff  
I am tired of this business  
Sew when the  
Going gets rough  
I ain't scared of  
Your brother  
I ain't scared of no sheets  
I ain't scared of nobody  
Girl when the  
Goin' gets mean_

_[Artie:]__  
Protection For gangs, clubs,  
And nations  
Causing grief in Human relations  
It's a turf war  
On a global scale  
I'd rather hear both sides Of the tale  
See, it's not about races  
Just places  
Faces  
Where your blood Comes from  
Is where your space is  
I've seen the bright  
Get duller  
I'm not going to spend  
My life being a color_

_[Kurt:]__  
Don't tell me you agree with me  
When I saw you  
Kicking dirt in my eye_

Nick smiled as he saw Trent and Thad jump up and join them on stage.

_[Everyone:]__  
But, if  
You're thinkin' About my baby  
It don't matter if you're Black or white  
I said if You're thinkin' of  
Being my baby  
It don't matter if you're  
Black or white  
I said if You're thinkin' of  
Being my brother  
It don't matter if you're  
Black or white_

One by one all the Warblers except Sebastian came and joined the group.

_[Santana:]__  
Yeah yeah yeah!  
__[Rachel:]__  
Whoo!  
Black or white!_

_[Everyone:]__  
It's black, it's white  
It's tough for you to get by  
It's black, it's white, Whoo  
It's tough for you to get by  
It's black, it's white  
(__[Santana:]__ Yeah yeah yeah!)  
It's tough for you to get by  
(__[Rachel:]__ Black or white!)  
It's black, it's white, Whoo  
It's tough for you to get by  
its black, it's white, Whoo  
(__[Santana:]__ C'mon!)  
It's black, it's white, Whoo  
(__[Santana:]__ Aah)  
(__[ND:]__ Yeah! Yeah! Yeah)  
it's tough for you to get by  
its black, it's white, Whoo  
It's tough for you to get by  
(__[ND:]__ yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)  
(__[Artie:]__ Oouh!)_

When it was done everyone was cheering and clapping and when that died down a lone clap was heard. They all turned and looked at Sebastian.

"How very touching." Sebastian said sarcastically. Nick just couldn't take it anymore.

"Give it up Sebastian." Nick yelled.

"That is exactly the kind of attitude that lost you regionals last year. Also seriously you're on their side?" Sebastian snapped.

"I could call the cops or your headmaster and get you kicked out of school or even arrested for assaulting Blaine with that slushie." Santana said.

"All of this would be just awfully frightening if you had any proof what so ever." Sebastian laughed again.

"You mean like you on tape admitting to it?" Santana smiled as she pulled the tape out of her pocket. Sebastian's smile fell quickly and it was replaced with horror. Nick saw Santana pass it to Kurt.

"But you know what? It just wouldn't be as much fun winning regionals if you weren't there to suffer through the agony of defeat." Kurt laughed then passed the tape to Nick.

"At least now all your team mates now what kind of guy you really are." Santana laughed. Every Warbler glared at him. Nick thought to himself, if looks kill, Sebastian would have died about 20 times.

"Nick give him the tape." David said. Nick tossed it to Sebastian aiming for his head. Fortunately Sebastian had slow reflects and it hit him in the forehead. "Sebastian if you mess with anyone again you will be hereby kicked out of the warblers. Do you understand?" David continued. Sebastian still shocked nodded.

"Good now get the hell outta my auditorium." Artie said. Sebastian got up and left. The other Warblers left as well except for Niff and Wevid.

"Well that was fun." Jeff said giving Nick a quick kiss.

"Yes it was but there is one more thing we have to do." Kurt and Santana looked at each other.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Come on." Then everyone walked out to their cars and got in, Niff and Wevid going in Kurt's car. They all drove to the hospital.

"Kurt what are we doing here?" Nick asked.

"We are going to see Blaine of course." Kurt said.

"No we aren't, because he hates us." Jeff said starting to get upset.

"No he doesn't come on." Kurt said and turned off the car. They all got out and walked into the hospital where they found all the New Directions waiting. Kurt walked up to the front desk.

"Hi we are here to visit Blaine Anderson." Kurt said to the lady. She nodded and gave Kurt about twenty visitor passes. Nick helped Kurt hand them out to everyone.

"Kurt are you sure about this?" Wes asked. Kurt nodded and they walked to Blaine's room and then everyone walked in. Blaine was sitting up on his bed reading Harry Potter.

"Hey Blainers." Brittany said running up to hug Blaine.

"Hi Brittany." Blaine said. The four Warblers were trying to hide them sleeves behind everyone. "Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David you don't have to hide. I'm not mad." Blaine said. Nick stepped forward.

"Really you forgive us?" Nick asked. Blaine nodded.

"I heard that you guys helped trying to catch Sebastian. Thank you by the way." Blaine laughed. Jeff ran and through himself at Blaine.

"Yay we are friends again." Jeff said and everyone laughed at his actions. They spent the rest of the day talking with Blaine and the New Directions happy that everything was okay again.

* * *

**This is sadly the end and by the way if you guys haven't seen the dead poets society yet i recamend it. it is wonderful. anyways i hope you enjoyed this story. **


End file.
